Pokemon Reunion
by OffMyTea
Summary: We kidnap the Pokemon gang so we can get everyone together. Contains mainly Contest/Ikari/Ego, but any shipping can be mentioned. Read for more details on that. Rating may change. Friendship/Romance/Humor


Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>I know I should be working on other things...but you know me...lol. Anyways, this is co-written by WishesFromAStar, fondly known as Liz in this story.<strong>

**Basically, we got the idea for this in the middle of first period Language Arts last year, totally randomly, while we were slacking. **

**Basically, we were wondering what would happen if someone kidnapped the people from Ash's previous journeys. **

**And so this was born!**

**So, yea, it took me forever to even start this, cause I get distracted pretty eaisil-OOH! SOMETHING SHINY!**

…

**What?**

**Oh, sorry. Anyways, I hope you like this! **

**Oh! One last thing! Me and Liz pretty much agree on all of our shippings most of the time...except for the ones that really clash. **

**For example.**

**I'm a Contestshipper. She's an Advancedshipper.**

**Yea...so we made a compromise. This one can be Contestshipping as long as the next one can be Advancedshipping. **

**So, again, I hope you like this. **

* * *

><p>"I think you hit him too hard..."<p>

"No! Look! He's moving!"

"Woah...where am I?" Ash asked as he slowly sat up.

"Good! You're awake! Remind me to never let Lilly hit the targets again!" a girl with green hair and emerald eyes said.

"Gee, thanks Liz!" the girl with midnight blue hair and light blue eyes said.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Well, me and Lilly decided to kidnap-" Liz started when Lilly jabbed her with her elbow. "I mean totally and legally and without brute force- get everyone from your past journeys and bring them all in one place!"

"Yup yup yup! She speaks the truth!" Lilly said.

"Alright! So let's not waist anymore time!" Liz said as she and Lilly helped Ash up and sat him in a chair.

"So, all the way from Kanto, we have Misty, Brock, and Gary!" Lilly said as a spotlight turned onto a couch with the three people seated on it.

"From Hoenn, we have, May, Drew, and Max!" Liz announced as a second spotlight shone down on yet another couch with the three seated.

"Now, here's the Sinnoh people! Dawn, Zoey, Kenny, Barry, and Paul!" Lilly said as a spotlight revealed two couches with Dawn and Paul, and Zoey and Kenny, and Barry in a chair.

"And the newest people! Iris and Cilian!" Liz said as a spotlight lit up the two sitting on a couch.

"They get to leave cause we don't like them! Cause they killed Pokemon!" Lilly said.

"Mainly cause of Iris's hair. It's too weird." Liz said as she pushed a button, and the two disappeared.

"Wow! I can't believe you guys are all here!" Ash said.

"So! First, Lilly and I are going to tell everyone what's been going on with everyone since Ashy-boy left!" Liz said.

"Let's start with the Sinnoh group first. Well, Paul is still doing Gym battles, but he hasn't been traveling alone. He's been traveling with his girlfriend of pretty much ever since Ashy-boy left. Dawn is still continuing her coordinating dream, though she does do some fashion designs now and then. She and Paul are traveling together and have been pretty happy since they got together." Lilly said.

"WHAT? You're dating that jerk?" Ash shouted. Paul glared.

"Yes, and he's not a jerk." Dawn retorted.

"Barry, you owe me $20." Brock said. Barry sighed and handed him the money.

"SO! If everyone is done INTERRUPTING me!" Lilly said.

No one spoke.

"So! Kenny has been dating Zoey, and has decided to try out Gym battles instead. Zoey is still coordinating. And Barry's...Barry...I don't even like Barry!" Lilly said as she pressed a button, causing him to disappear. Lilly smirked.

"Now our Kanto people! So, Brock is a very successful Pokemon Doctor, and is dating the Nurse Joy at Pewter City. Misty is still the Cerulean Gym Leader, and Gary is a well known Pokemon Professor. He and Misty have been dating for about...a week or two after Ash left." Liz said. Ash's jaw dropped and Gary rolled his eyes and put his arm around Misty's waist.

"Professor Oak owes me $50..." Brock said.

"Now for our Hoenn people! Well, Max started his journey last year! Yay for Max! May and Drew have continued coordinating, each have a ribbon cup and tied with each other for a second. May and Drew have been going out and traveling together since Ash left. Well, traveling since then, dating since about a week before the Wallace Cup." Lilly said.

"And Ash, you owe me $20." Brock told his friend. Ash handed him the money.

"Wait, Brock, did you bet on all the couples?" Lilly asked. Brock nodded and the two laughed and high-fived.

"Well, Brock needs to get back to his job, so bye Brock!" Liz said. Brock waved and disappeared.

"So, POOL TIME!" Lilly yelled. Liz ushered the boys to a changing room, Lilly did the same for the girls.

* * *

><p>When everyone exited to the pool area, they saw Liz and Lilly already changed. Lilly was wearing a green camouflage two piece, and Liz was wearing a blue two piece one with silver swirls.<p>

"So , y'all can call out your Pokemon, we are." Lilly said as she threw out her Pokeballs.

**(We have more than six because...well...this is our story and we can do what we want! So deal with it!)**

"Everybody! Come on out!" Lilly said as her Pokemon appeared. In front of the girl was Eevee and all of it's evolutions, Azelf, Cresselia, Darkrai, Manaphy, and Jirachi.

Liz did the same, and in front of her, came a Phione, Ninetales, Arcanine, Eevee, Gardevior, Salamance, Absol, Blaziken, Flygon, Lugia, Entei, and Latios. The trainers marveled at the Pokemon in front of them. They all quickly let out their Pokemon and went to the pool.

The girls went over and sat at the edge of the pool talking, their feet hanging in the water. Paul had already jumped in the water and swam over to Dawn.

"Come on Troublesome, get in." he said.

"No! Not now Paul!" Dawn said. Paul smirked and swam away.

A few minutes later, Paul came up behind Dawn and scooped her up in his arms and began walking. Dawn screamed.

"Paul! Put me down!" Dawn yelled. The purple haired boy simply smirked.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled again as she began hitting him.

"Why must you be so troublesome?" Paul asked.

"Put me down!" Dawn ordered. Paul smirked and dropped her into the pool. He laughed as an angry Dawn came up.

May had been watching the scene and laughing, so she didn't notice when a certain green haired coordinator swam up and grab her ankles and pull her down into the water. While Misty was laughing. Gary came up behind her and pushed her in.

The girls surfaced and glared at the boys. Lilly and Liz laughed as they watched them.

Suddenly, the girls were raised into the air by Misty's Gyradose. Ash looked up terrified of the beast.

"Manaphy! Hydro Pump!" Lilly called. Manaphy let out a huge Hydro Pump at the boys.

"Phione! Ice Beam!" Liz yelled and the boys were frozen. The girls all laughed at the teenaged boys.

"Okay, enough of that, we need to thaw the boys so we can continue with this!" Lilly said.

"Blaziken, thaw them will you?" Liz asked. Her Pokemon nodded and went over and the boys were soon free. The two girls got everyone out and they all changed.

* * *

><p>They then brought them to a room with a couch and a bunch of chairs. Lilly and Liz sat on the couch and everyone else sat in the chairs.<p>

"Well now, we are going to answer questions and do dares from people!" Lilly said excitedly.

"What?" the group said. Liz laughed.

"Yup!" she said.

"And they can be ANYTHING!" Lilly said.

"So get ready!" Liz told the terrified group.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter one! Please review and leave your questions or dares, we mean it when we say anything! Except slash. Again, nothing against it, I just don't like writing it okay? Thanks. <strong>

**Oh! also! In your review, please tell us if you want them to do anything specific while they are here! Battle, have a contest, sing, dance, torture, I MEAN-wait. I do mean torture. :) **

**Please review! We accept anonymous! Just review please!**

**Also, we will do other pairings in this, you just have to do a dare for it!**

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes in the Pokemon's names. If you see any, please tell me and I will fix it right away. :)**

**Please review! **

**Flames are allowed as long as you follow this one rule.**

**Keep the flame about the story.**

**Thanks!**

**~Alyss of OffMyTea and WishesFromAStar**


End file.
